Ours (song)
}} For the lyrics of this song, see Ours (lyrics). "Ours" is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was solely written by Swift and was aided by Nathan Chapman in producing the song as a bonus track from her third studio album, Speak Now (2010). It is the sixth single off of the album and is the fifth single from Speak Now to be sent to country radio. The song has been met positive reviews from critics praising Swift's vocal and the songwriting. Critics have also praised Swift for her way to set the mood with the song. "Ours" was performed at the 2011 Country Music Association Awards and immediately appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs chart and number thirteen on the Billboard Hot 100. The song also charted at number ninety-one on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. The music video for the song premiered on E! News and E! Online on December 2, 2011. Release "Ours" was released as an exclusive bonus song on the Target exclusive deluxe edition, as well as the international deluxe edition, of Swift's album, Speak Now.Speak Now Deluxe Edition references: * * It was released as a promotional single from Speak Now by Big Machine Records on November 8, 2011.Ours digital download reference: * * The song was released on Swift's first live album, Speak Now: World Tour Live. A CD single was released exclusively to US Wal-Mart stores alongside the live album. The song is the sixth single from the album, Speak Now, and was originally intended to be released on November 28, 2011 but is set to be released to country radio on December 5, 2011. It is the fifth single from Speak Now to be sent to country radio. Composition "Ours" is a song of three minutes and fifty-seven seconds. The song is written soley by Swift, who also produced the song along with Nathan Chapman. The song has been described as a "love letter". Amy Sciarretto of Pop Crush describes the song as "a pretty, slower tempo song that showcases Swift’s strengths, which are her inviting, open journal lyrics and that sweet voice." Karen Goodner of All Access describes the song as being "in love and knowing that they can make it through the rough times." Critical reception The song opened to critical acclaim from music critics. Billy Dukes of Taste of Country gave the song a 4.5 out of 5 stars and wrote that "Lyrically, 'Ours' is similar to 'Our Song' in that it’s cheesy and delicious." He added that the lyrics were "sharply written" and that the "production was welcomed respite from the shine and polish Swift has coated previous hit songs with." Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a thumbs up and noted that the songwriting is "superb" where Swift sets the scene beautifully with an expert use of language. Amy Sciarretto of Pop Crush praised the song and stated that Swift "saved the best for last." Karen Goodner of All Access called the song "one of my favorites." Chart performance The song appeared on the US iTunes Top 100 and debuted at number five on the Hot Digital Songs chart and number thirteen on the Billboard Hot 100. Internationally the song appeared at number seventy-one on the Canadian Hot 100, and at number 181 on the UK Singles Chart. The song also charted at number ninety-one on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. Awards and nominations "Ours" received one award from four nominations. Music video According to Swift, on November 3, 2011 she had finished the second day of shooting for the music video of "Ours". The music video premiered on E! News and E! Online on December 2, 2011 at 7:00pm ET. Swift, herself, came up with the concept for the video. The video is directed by Declan Whitebloom. The music video revolves around a girl living through an average work day in her workplace. She has a desk job in a plain looking office. She reminisces about her boyfriend, who we find out was deployed in the army. At the end of the video, Taylor meets her boyfriend at the airport when he came back. Her and him both dropped their bags to hug each other tightly. Live performances Swift performed the song at the 2011 Country Music Association Awards on November 9, 2011. Amanda Hensel of Taste of Country stated that Swift's performance of the song felt "more personal and less like an arena show." During the performance Swift "donned a simple pink sweater and plopped down on a couch." The Target exclusive of the live album, Speak Now: World Tour Live, contains the bonus performance of "Ours" on the Speak Now World Tour. Track listing *'Digital download' # "Ours" – 3:57 *'CD Single' # "Ours" – 3:57 # "Ours" (Live) – 4:05 Charts Release history Reference Category:Speak Now songs Category:Speak Now singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift